Exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and to interactive video distribution systems and, more particularly, to business practices, to transceivers, and to user-requested video systems.
The distribution of newly-released movies and games can be improved. Currently, new movie releases are distributed to theaters at great costs to production companies. Similarly, electronic games and other digital media are distributed to retailers and rental operations at great costs. The public then must travel to these theaters to view the movies or to retailers/renters to obtain the games. Even pay-per-view programming and movie downloads have limitations and associated costs. These current distribution channels ignore the savings offered by broadband access and by advances in consumer electronics devices.